Presently, the back and front panels of T-shirts are conventionally paired up manually in order to be sewn together for forming the article. This pairing operation is lengthy, delicate and laborious because the panels are of large dimension, the layers tend to cling together, and the layers have a tendency to wrinkle or pucker when one tries to pick them up. The worker is therefor obliged to grasp the panels, raise his arms, and shake the panels in order to spread them out and to arrange one upon the other correctly.
The present invention seeks to overcome these drawbacks and provide a process and an apparatus permitting gripping the flexible sheets in a completely automatic manner, without any manual intervention.